Balance
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: Finchel! The adventures of finishing high school and stepping into the new world together
1. The Secrets Revealed

Balance

Summary: Everything in the universe has to be balanced. For every good thing that happens something equally negative must also occur in order for matter to remain constant right? Well we all know that for Rachel and Finn things always has a way of spinning out of control. Here We Go.

Chapter 1

Rachel POV

What an eventful year. Granted every year was something surreal but this year had broken the boundaries and set new limits. They had finally achieved their biggest goal. They won Nationals. It wouldn't have been possible without Mr. Schuester he pushed everyone further and helped us get the win we all deserved. Granted it was me and Finn that won it with our duet. No kiss on stage this time but we made do's back stage. We wrote one original song this year. It was me and Finn who wrote it so it's only fitting that we sung it as well.

Me and Finn had made it through the entire school year without a single break up sure there were a few arguments but that's normal in any relationship. Kurt and Blaine were still going strong. Kurt had decided that he would stay in Lima for another year whilst Blaine finished High school that way they could go to New York together. New York.

A year ago my heart was set on New York nothing and no one was going to stop me. Truth is there was only one person who could stop Rachel Barbra Berry from doing something and that was Finn. He didn't stop me though. He encouraged me and motivated me. Which leads to me where I am now? The letter from NYU in front of me telling me that I had been accepted onto their musical arts course New York was going to be my new home. My home without Finn He never applied for New York. I shouldn't be angry but I am. Finn and me are destined to be together always and now in a few weeks time we would be splitting up and going off on separate paths.

Still no time to worry about that now there was one more thing that needed to be done. The last ever Glee club meeting that I would ever attend as a student at McKinley High Putting the letter in my bag I got in my car and drove to school for the last time in Lima.

**3****RD**** Person POV**

The choir room was already filling up with the New Directions and of course Rachel was the first one in. After a few minutes Finn walked in and crept up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her trapping her in an enormous bear hug

"Hey Babe" He said kissing her cheek

"Hey Finn" I said smiling at him. Finn notices the look in her eye

"What the matter something's on your mind"

Rachel loved that he was able to read her like an open book it was one of the many things she was going to miss about him when she left.

"I heard from NYU" She said taking the letter out of her bag and handing it to Finn so he could read it

"Rach this is fantastic you got in I'm so proud of you!" He said grabbing me in another bear hug. Rachel could only smile but before she had the chance to respond the rest of the Glee club walked in followed by Mr. Schuester.

"Ok guys down to business! Now today is a very dark day for the New Directions for today we say goodbye to our glee club leaders. I would say Kurt as well but he has agreed to come back and help me take the New Directions to win a back to back National Championship! So before we say our goodbyes to them we have one small detail that needs to be ironed out. As you all know we started our show choir competition for the MVP after each completion. It's time to do it once again. So it is my great honour to announce that this time round we have a tie. Our joint MVP's our Miss Rachel Berry and Mr Finn Hudson!" Mr Schuester said clapping and signalling for the two of them to stand

Standing up in front of the New Directions Rachel and Finn saw the last three years flash before them. The drama of Quinn the Diva of Mercedes, the coming out of Kurt, the bad ass of Puck, the dancing of Mike, the expression of Tina, the kindness of Artie, the weirdness that was Britney and the head bitch that was Santana. But that didn't matter because the two of them were thinking the same. This was their family. Finn spoke first

"Guys thank you. You all helped me become more than just some lonely quarter back you helped me become a better person. Mr Schuester I can't thank you enough for your kindness and advice you were the father figure that I had been without all my life and I will never be able to repay you for that" Finn then proceeded to hug Mr. Schue after they were done they turned to Rachel.

"The time I spent at this school weren't the easiest times of my life getting s slushy in the face every day was not my idea of heaven. But that all changed when I came to the Glee Club you all helped my time here fun and you all helped me have a normal life and for that I just wanted to say thank you" Rachel had tears in her eyes

"Guys your contributions to the Glee club have been endless you will always be the leaders of this club and no matter where you go or end up you will always be welcome here. Now guys I know that this is slightly unprofessional but I have a request for you all. As you all know myself and Miss Pillsbury have been seeing each other for a while now and we've decided to get married next week. It would mean the world to me if you would all be there" Mr. Schue said he was greeted by a wave of cheers and then everyone going in for a group hug. He was going to take that for a yes.

After the Glee club meeting Finn took Rachel to one side

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked

"Not really I was going to start packing but that can wait. Why do you ask?" she replied

"I want to take you somewhere tonight" He replied

"Sure pick me up at 7?" She said

"You got it. Oh and Rach... I Love You" Finn said kissing her

"I Love you too" Rachel replied

The rest of the day passed without any incidents and before Rachel knew it her last day at McKinley was over. Driving home she turned on the radio and heard an all too familiar song

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

_A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/j/journey/dont+stop+believin_ ]__  
>(Chorus)<br>Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night.<em>

_Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_(Chorus)_

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people_

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people_

She pulled into the driveway as the song finished walking into her house she saw her dads in the living room

"Hi Dad! Hi Daddy!" She said walking through the front door

"Hey angel how was the last day?" Leroy asked

"Hazard free all the Glee Club got invited to Mr Schue's and Miss Pilsbury's wedding next weekend!"

"That's wonderful that they decided to get married so Honey any plans for tonight?" Hiram asked

"Finn said he wants to take me out somewhere tonight he's picking me up at 7 hopes that ok?" She asked

"Of course as long as your home before midnight" Leroy replied.

Rachel was lucky both her parents really got on well with Finn. It almost made the next few weeks seem even more ominous than what they already were. She felt her phone vibrate seeing a text from Finn she opened it and read

"_Dress up for tonight 3 u xoxox"_

**Finn POV**

Nervous was an understatement. Finn was petrified. He had no idea how she was going to take the news he had. He didn't know if she would ever speak to him again. He had lied to her and know he was going to admit it tonight. "Grilled Cheesus if you were real please give me some help tonight" Checking his watch he saw that it was 18:30 he picked up his wallet and the letter and walked out his bedroom. Saying bye to his mum, Burt and Kurt he went to pick Rachel up.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Exactly 7pm Finn knocked on the door of the Berry's Rachel had answered almost immediately and Finn looked at her with his mouth open. She was wearing a simple Pink evening dress and 1 INCH HEELS. She was for lack of a better phrase perfect.

"You look stunning" Finn whispered

"Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself. I love it when you're in a suit" She giggled. Saying bye to her dads Finn held the car door open for her as she got into the truck.

"So what's with the dress up?" She asked

"That my dearest Rachel you shall just have to find out for yourself in due time" He replied slyly. Finn knew she didn't like surprises but he was careful not to use the word surprise.

20 Minutes later Finn pulled into a car park and ran round to help Rachel out of the car. They walked into Breadsticks where Finn had managed to book the most secluded table in the restaurant

After they were talking for a few minutes Rachel decided to ask the question that was playing on her mind

"So come on then you ask me to dress up you take me to one of the best restaurants in town and you get the most secluded restaurant in the restaurant. What's going on?"

Finn looked at her smiled and then start twiddle with her thumbs Rachel knew that this meant he was really nervous

"You know I love you don't you?" He asked

"Of Course" she replied

"See the thing is Rach, I haven't been entirely honest with you"

Rachel's heart was breaking it was déjà vu all over again she was tempted to run away and never come back again. Finn saw the hurt in her eyes and decided to stop procrastinating

"Here this will make more sense if you just read this" he said handing her a letter

Rachel took the letter and saw the familiar NYU logo at the top. She read the letter

_Dear Mr. Hudson,_

_It was with great pleasure that I can inform you that you have been accepted in New York University to study Musical arts._

_You are expected to be at orientation on the 15__th__ October 2011 _

_Congratulations and enjoy your studies_

"When I told you that I wanted you to go to New York it wasn't just for your benefit I was pushing you to go because I wanted to be there with you. That's why I was working so hard this year I pulled my grades up and with the win at Nationals they accepted me onto the course. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just didn't want to get your hope up in case I didn't get in" Finn said as he knelt down beside her

Rachel had tears streaming down her face but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy. The love of her life was going with her to fulfill their dreams in the city that never sleeps

"You absolutely amazing person I's so proud of you! Finn just think we could share an apartment together we could live together Finn we can have our lives together!" She yelled hugging him

"We'll have it all Rachel. It's like I said in Burt's workshop earlier at the start of the year you're the best girlfriend ever. You helped me realise my potential and now when we go to New York together we will see your potential burst. I swear to you now Rachel Berry one day in the future you will have it all. Toni awards, Emmy's everything" Finn said kissing her

"I love you" Rachel managed before crying with joy again.


	2. Undying Passion To Help

Chapter 2

The day of Mr. Schuester's wedding had arrived. Everyone making their own way there but Finn was going to pick Rachel up and take her there so they could spend some alone time together. The last few days they hadn't seen each other much either they were busy or they just didn't have the time. Pulling up outside Rachel's house he knocked on the door. Leroy answered the door

"Ah Finn hello there come in Rachel is still getting ready" He said shaking Finn's hand

"Thanks Mr. Berry" He said walking in

"Finn how many times do we have to tell you please call us Leroy and Hiram were both Mr. Berry so it does get quite confusing" he said laughing as Finn shook Hiram's hand

"So how's the apartment hunting going?" Hiram asked

"To be honest I haven't even started to look I've been so busy working with Burt trying to save as much as possible that I haven't even begun to look for a place yet" Finn said sounding slightly disappointed in himself.

"Ah don't worry I'm sure between you and Rachel the two of you will find somewhere to live and if not there's always the student dorm rooms" Leroy replied

"Yeah true although I don't like the idea of Rachel living with people that don't know her at all they might think she's weird that she has to have a cup of coffee in the morning before her vocal warm ups" Finn finished and saw Leroy and Hiram looking stunned

"Finn forgive me asking but how do you know about Rachel's morning rituals?"

"She told me, when it comes to Rachel I remember everything that she says, for instance I know that this week she started a new yoga workout and she prefers it to her old one and that she is determined to have a female puppy and name it Barbra regardless of gender"

Hiram smiled "See Finn that's why we like you so much when it comes to Rachel you notice every little detail no matter how big or small. It's why we know that you will be looking after Rachel in New York rain or shine"

Finn now smiled "I'll always look out for Rachel, she's one of a kind" Before Finn managed to finish his sentence Rachel walked down the stairs in a blue strapless dress that went to her knee's her hair was curled and put up she wore light but effective make up. Finn thought he had seen an angel walk into the room

"Wow" Was all he managed to say

Rachel smiled and complimented Finn as well, after some brief discussion with her parents Rachel and Finn left to go to Mr. Schue's wedding

"I missed not being able to spend my normal amount of time with you these last few days" Finn said as they pulled away from Rachel's house

"I know I missed you too" She smiled at him. She had made it her point to sit as close to Finn as possible whenever she was with him

"Can you believe that in three months time were going to be starting college in New York together?" Rachel asked

"I know it's completely surreal I'm worried but excited at the same time" Finn admitted

"Why are you worried?" She asked slightly worried

"It's nothing major I'm just worried that we might drift apart whilst were at NYU together and I wouldn't ever want that to happen"

"Don't worry Finn you mean too much to me for me to let you slip away, Ill be honest with you I was worried that you might find someone else more pretty than me in New York and suddenly lose interest in me" She said saddened

"Hey look at me, look at me Rachel (she looks up at him) Nothing I repeat nothing will ever make me forget about you. Your too perfect for me to ever lose interest in you Miss Berry your simply to amazing and unique for me to ever do that. Your voice along could bring me back from anything" Finn smiled at kissed the hand he was holding.

The wedding ceremony was simple but elegant Miss Pillsbury had decided to wear the wedding dress that she bought back in the kids junior year, why waste a perfectly good dress. They had opted against writing their own values.

All in all it was a emotional but happy wedding. After a short drive they arrived at the hall where the reception was being held. Finn couldn't help but notice some teenagers that were joy riding along the roads. Those who weren't in the car were drinking underage as well "The immaturity of youth" he thought to himself.

The reception was going well and a short while into the reception Will stood to make a toast

"I'd like to thank everyone who turned up today to witness my marriage to a truly remarkable woman. A woman who defied all odds and was there for everyone else regardless of her own situations. Emma my love in recognition of your undying passion to help others myself and a few of my glee kids have a put together a little number in your honour"

At the end of this gesture Rachel noticed that Finn, Puck Artie and Blaine had all stood and were standing in a line behind Mr Schue.

The music started and the singing began

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Everyday I will remind you<em>

_Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>.com/count_on_me_lyrics_bruno_  
>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

The entire hall erupted in applause and Emma was crying as the song finished. After some more dancing and singing the reception began to break up. They had spent 4 hours at the reception and it was getting late. After rounds of Goodbyes Rachel and Finn got into the truck and drove off into the night.

"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it" Finn asked

"Oh yes it was perfect makes me wonder what my wedding will be like if I ever get married" Rachel replied head resting on Finn's shoulder

"I have it on good authority that there is a rather tall drummer that hopes to make you his wife one day" Finn replied. Rachel could only smile more

As they approached an intersection Rachel lifted her head from Finn's shoulder

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" Finn replied kissing her cheek

Finn pulled out of the intersection not seeing any headlights and then BANG! Something slammed into the side of Finn's truck, Finn had no time to react as his truck was flipped over. Leaving the young couple trapped and unconciouss.


	3. Bring Me Back From Anything

**Rachel POV**

Darkness, that was all I could feel I couldn't see anything I couldn't see Finn I couldn't hear Finn what had happened? All I can remember is leaving the reception everything else was a blur, where am i? Oh at last I can hear someone talking

"She's lucky she's responding well and should be waking up soon the surgery went well we managed to stop the bleeding she should make a full recovery"

She didn't know who the voice was but in that second everything came flashing back to me. The car crash we were driving home and a car rammed into the side of Finn's truck. Oh no Finn! Where was he was he still alive?

Enough of this time to wake up Rachel Berry!

**3****RD**** Person POV**

The room was filled with people, the entire Glee club, Will and Emma Rachel's dad's and Carole and Burt. Everyone who cared for the young couple were in the room. Kurt was talking with Hiram and Leroy. Burt was taking care of Carole and the rest of them were sitting in silence waiting for either Rachel or Finn to move. Mercedes was sitting with Rachel whilst Puck was sat next to Finn.

Rachel began to move her fingers Mercedes noticed and called to Hiram and Leroy

"She's starting to wake up!" She yelled

Hiram and Leroy ran to Rachel's bedside

"Rachel sweetheart can you hear us? Its your dad's come on Rachel wake up" They said holding her hands

"Finn" She managed to whisper

Everyone looked over to Finn and saw that he was still unresponsive. Their attention turned back to Rachel who was beginning to open her eyes

"Take it easy baby you're in hospital you had to have an operation don't try and sit up" Hiram said

"Daddy? Dad? Where's Finn?" She said getting worried

"He's in the bed next to you don't worry he's still here. The doctors had to operate on him to repair his ruptured spleen, he's not in a coma but he isn't waking up yet. Doctor's don't know why" Leroy said

Rachel now had tears streaming down her face she began to get agitated and cause the machine that were monitoring her to start blaring an alarm

"Rachel you have to calm down your putting too much stress on your body your body is still coping with the trauma, Rachel you have to try and stay calm" Leroy said squeezing her hand

The doctor treating the two of them walked in at that moment

"Ah Miss Berry good to see your awake, I'm Doctor Smith. You had quite a lucky escape there you should be fine in a few weeks but you're going to have to take it easy" He said checking her vitals

"Why isn't Finn waking up" She asked

"Finn injuries were more severe the car slammed into his side of the truck and he took the majority of the force in effect shielding you from the shattered glass and sheared metal. Finn had a ruptured spleen and some internal bleeding we fixed the injuries and he should be fine. Unfortunately we don't know why he isn't waking up. We believe that there is a psychological reason that is preventing him from waking up but unfortunately we don't know what is causing it" The doctor sighed

"Where's Carole?" Rachel asked

Carole walked up to Rachel

"I'm here sweetheart, you gave us all a scare there" She said tears in her eyes

"Sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for Finn to get injured" She said crying. Carole smiled and grazed her cheek

"Oh Honey no one in this room thinks that you were to blame the police found that the car was being driven by some drunk teenagers, they have all been charged and sentenced. You are not to blame here"

"But Finn is hurt because he took most of the impact protecting me, its my fault" She sobbed

"Rachel, Finn loves you with every fibre of his being. His natural instinct is to protect those who he loves. I have no doubt that Finn would protect you from anything, you are not to blame those drunk teenagers are" Hiram said. Rachel smiled a little and then looked around the room to see just how many people were in the room. Her eyes met Will and Emma's.

"Mr Schuester what are you two doing here you're supposed to be on your honeymoon"

"We postponed our honeymoon, we wanted to be here to make sure that the two of you would be ok" Will said smiling

"Thank You, all of you thank you for being here I'm sure you have better things to do than spend your time in a hospital" She said

"Rachel you may annoy us sometimes but you were in the glee club family and we look out and after for family" Artie said.

After some more talking the doctor came back in to tell them that visiting hours were over. The all said their goodbyes and that they would be back in tomorrow to visit. Rachel once left with Finn could do nothing but look at him

"Finn" She said

"Finn come on I know you can hear me, please wake up" No response

"Come on Finn we've got a future to look forward too we can't live that future if your asleep now come on wake up. Please Finn wake up I need you with me" No response

**Finn Mind POV**

Where am I? Where's Rachel? No please don't tell me she's dead she can't be dead not Rachel Where is she why can't I see her?

Nothing but white. Spanning across as far as he could see.

**3****RD**** Person**

Rachel was trying to think of a way to get Finn to wake up her mind was replaying every second she had spent with him. Then she remembered one of the last conversations she had with him

_"Hey look at me, look at me Rachel (she looks up at him) Nothing I repeat nothing will ever make me forget about you. Your too perfect for me to ever lose interest in you Miss Berry your simply to amazing and unique for me to ever do that. Your voice along could bring me back from anything" _

Her voice. She was speaking to him but it wasn't working. Unless he didn't mean her speaking voice what if he meant her singing voice? She sat herself up a bit it hurt but she didn't care. She didn't know how it was going to sound giving that she was still hurt but she had to try

Closing her eyes she began to sing

_I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy.  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need.<br>I love you more with every breath  
>Truly madly deeply do..<br>I will be strong I will be faithful  
>'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.<br>A reason for living.  
>A deeper meaning.<em>

**Finn POV**

I can't see anything if only I could see Rachel to tell her I love her once more just to hold her once more. I would never take that for granted again

_I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish <em>

Is that Rachel singing?

_I'll be your fantasy.  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love _

It's Rachel she's alive!

_Be everything that you need.  
>I love you more with every breath<br>Truly madly deeply do.. _

She's Alive my Rachel is alive!  
>I will be strong I will be faithful <p>

_'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
>A reason for living.<br>A deeper meaning._

Ok she's alive time to leave this place whatever it is if my Rachel is alive then by Christ am I going to hold her in my arms again

**3****rd**** Person**

Rachel could sing anymore. It hurt her too much. She saw Finn was still not responding. Fresh tears fell down her face as she closed her eyes again.

Her heart almost stopped when she heard a faint whisper from the one person who she wanted to hear more than anything in the world

"Rachel" Finn rasped


	4. AN

Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening and Good Night to you all where ever you are in the world.

I apologise for the incredibly long hiatus for all of my stories but there have been unavoidable circumstances and events which have forced me to stall posting new chapters.

Unfortunately the news I bring to you all today isn't better news its simply to let you all know that I am here still I am alive and I still wish to write.

The problem is time has become very precious to me what with my job and my studies and the very precious free time that I have I spend recharging myself ready to go at it again...

I do have a break coming up from my studies so I am hoping to be able to start reposting then...

All I can do is apologise and I wish you all nothing but great success in any stories which you may have undertaken..

Remember MAKE LOVE NOT WAR

Peace and Love to you all


End file.
